My Life Turned Upside Down
by andyouwillneverknow
Summary: Aria's one night stand in a bar bathroom gets her into some serious trouble. To make matters worse, the guy? Yeah, he's her English teacher. Will she brush everything under the rug? Or make an attempt at a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, the bathroom smelt like stall beer and piss, and the sink's faux marble countertop was slippery with excess water underneath my bare butt. Those are the memories I harbored from my first time. It was in the bathroom of a local college bar called Snookers. The guy? I didn't even get his name. He was cute though. He had a shock of disheveled dark brown, wavy hair and blue/gray eyes that were haunting and inviting at the same time. I did not know much about him either. Except that he was a writer who attended Hollis, the local university. That was something we had in common. The writer part. It was my dream to write long, intricate best sellers one day.

Now here I was laying motionless on my bed and five days late for my period. It had been a month since our "encounter". We hadn't even exchanged numbers. I thought it was going to be a one time thing. The pregnancy tests I'd purchased at a drug store outside of town (the rumor mill in a small town was crazy. The last thing I needed was for someone to spot me buying them) were all tucked under my bed waiting for me to take them. There had to be a reasonable explanation as to why I would miss my period. I couldn't be pregnant, right? It was only one time...

Seven minutes. It was written in big bold letters on the front of every box. I guess that was the average time it took a small plastic test to change your life. My Iphone ticked away the minutes. Only three more to go. I sat perched on the edge of the toilet staring at the little white stick. My palms were slick with nervous sweat and my heart was pounding wildly in my chest. I tried to take deep breaths, but nothing could calm me.

A little pink plus sign appeared. My heart stopped all together and dropped into the darkest pit of my stomach. This was not happening... These stupid tests couldn't be accurate, right? I threw it in the trash and cracked open the second box. After waiting the a lotted amount of time the same little pink plus sign appeared. Fears of rage, humiliation, and sadness rolled steadily down my ashen cheeks. This was it. My life was over.

After finally working up the courage to leave my bathroom I holed myself up in my room. I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I was never going to see this mysterious guys from the bar ever again. I didn't even know his name! I was so stupid! How could I get myself into this situation? I smacked my palm against my forehead and grunted with frustration.

I did not go down to dinner that night. I felt like the word "pregnant" was carved into my forehead and once I sat down at the table Ella and Byron would know that I was carrying a mystery man's child. The humiliation was too much to bear.

My alarm clock radio woke me up the next morning. A robotic voice chanted the word "school" over and over again. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, slapping a pillow over my head to muffle the noise. In my panic yesterday I had completely forgotten that today was the first day of school. I tried to ignore the alarm, but there was a knock on my door. It was my mother making sure I was awake.

Rosewood Day sent their students' schedules in the mail during the month of July. This was because they wanted to be sure there were no changes that needed to be made. This meant that I already knew I had Mrs. Levy for homeroom, Mr. Styles for US History 2, Ms. Bailey for Anatomy and Physiology, Mr. White for Honors Art 2, Miss Smith for Trigonometry, Mrs. Ruiz for Spanish 3, and a new teacher, Mr. Fitz for English 3 and AP Writing. It was going to be a long day. Anytime there was a new teacher it took them forever to get used to the strict schedule all faculty and students of Rosewood Day had to adhere to.

My first five classes went smoothly. It was mostly just back to school stuff we were going over. Only forty five minutes until the final bell rang. Mr. Fitz was probably still trying to figure out the bell schedule. I doubted that his class was going to be all that vigorous. He was not even in the room when the class filed inside.

He entered ten minutes late holding a coffee mug and a briefcase. My heart stopped and I gasped audibly. Everyone in the room turned to look at me except Mr. Fitz. I reached up to cover my mouth with my hand, but my eyes never left my new teacher. It took him a few minutes, but he caught my eye. The realization fell over his face immediately and he froze.

The guy from the bar? My baby's father? He was also my English teacher? This was not happening...I ducked my head, pretending to scratch my arm intensely. Mr. Fitz composed himself, too, because he cleared his throat and scribbled his name up on the board. The class started to settle down. Apparently, between the sharing of summer plans and flying spitballs mine and Mr. Fitz' small exchange had gone unnoticed.


	2. Hello, I'm Pregnant You're The Father

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Everyone else in the classroom practically jumped over their desks in an effort to find the door. I was alone...with Mr. Fitz. Neither of us spoke. I simply shuffled my papers and books into my backpack and and made my way out into the hallway. Outside his classroom the halls were chaotic. Lockers slammed, kids chattered, and doors click shut. It was the normal sounds of dismissal. It only took ten minutes for the school to become silent. The halls were empty except for a few loose papers left behind by hasty students.

I remained in the hall outside of Mr. Fitz' classroom. He had yet to leave. I watched from my hiding spot in the hall as he walked around the room; rearranging desks and shelves. A vision of the small pink plus sign swam into my head. My baby's father...the man I thought I would never see again...was standing twenty feet away from me. I could not build up the courage to go inside. How do you tell a stranger that you're carrying their baby?

In my head I ran through a million scripts.

"Hey, Mr. Fitz..."

"You're the girl from Snooker's. Listen...we probably should not be seen together."

"I know, we should not. We both lied that night, but we have bigger problems. I'm pregnant."

Even the darkest corners of my imagination could not think up a response because the sad truth was that I had not even an inkling of how anyone would react in this situation. I was a stranger with information that could change his life. I knew that if I wanted to go anywhere and make any decisions about this pregnancy I needed to work up the courage to walk into that classroom and break the news.

With the same sweaty palms and racing heart that I had in the moments before the pregnancy test produced it's results I entered the classroom, stopping briefly at the open door to knock lightly. Mr. Fitz was in the back of the room combing over old books left behind by the room's previous occupant. His face adopted a panicked expression upon seeing me. He shook the look off slightly and offered me a welcoming smile.

"Hi," He said and gestured for me to enter the room.

I walked in and stopped at the side of his desk, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Mr. Fitz stared at me for a moment and slipped the book he was holding back onto the shelf. I watched as he made his way to the front of the room. Man, he was cute. His legs looked muscular even under his loose fitting khaki pants. He seemed to glide over the tile.

I sucked in a deep breath, which did little to calm me. Suddenly the room seemed to be closing in around me. The posters on the wall encouraging students to read seemed too bright, the colors clashed, making me dizzy. I focused on Mr. Fitz to center myself again.

"Mr. Fitz..." I started, but I clamped my mouth shut quickly. What was I supposed to say?

"Uhm..." He searched my face like he was trying to remember my name or if he even knew it at all.

"Aria," I told him, dropping my gaze from his haunting blue eyes.

In that moment, I decided that I should get to know him before dropping the bomb of my pregnancy on him. Maybe we could leave town and go on a few dates before I let him know that he was going to be a father.

"Aria, right. Well, Aria. I don't think we should see each other. It was a one time thing and it was clearly a mistake," He gestured to the classroom setting around us signaling that any other relationship would be inappropriate.

My heart sank to my chest. The proposal of a date was on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed the words before they could escape my mouth. Mr. Fitz looked at me for a moment, holding my gaze, then turned to look out the window. There was no way I could let him get away. He needed to know that I was pregnant with his baby. Not just for him but for our baby and me, too.

"No, respectfully no, sir," I swallowed. I had never spoken back to a teacher, although Mr. Fitz and I had a stronger bond than that of a teacher/ student relationship. "But I think we deserve to give this," I motioned to the space between him and I. "Whatever we are. It deserves a chance."

Mr. Fitz' blue eyes widened like he was shocked at the prospect of a student/teacher relationship, but he did not outright deny me. I gulped hoping he would say yes. I needed this date. With a quick peek out the door to be sure nobody was listening he nodded. "Okay," He said. "We'll go on a date. In Philadelphia thought."

A smile opened up across my face. My insides did somersaults. Step one: complete. With a quick look over my shoulder I made sure the coast was clear as well before wrapping my arms around Mr. Fitz to gather him for an awkward hug. "Tomorrow at 7? I'll meet you at Buster's Cafe?"

Mr. Fitz shared a small smile and a quick nod. "Okay," He agreed.

I turned on my small ankle-wedged heel and padded out of the room. When my back was to him and I was positive he could not see my face I let a broad smile crack over my teeth. In the hallway after I was several steps away from his classroom and the only sound was the click-clacking of my heels against the tile I punched my arms in the air rejoicing in my victory.


	3. It Was Almost Perfect

My room was in complete disarray. It looked as though my closet had vomited. All of my clothes were strewn across the bed and floor. I'd have to clean up later, but right now it was the furthest thing from my mind. I turned to face the full length mirror hanging on the back of my closet door. I had chosen a strapless maroon sundress with lace hanging from the hem and a leather jacket to ward off the early autumn chill. My feet were tucked into black ankle booties. I gave myself a once over, making sure everything was in place.

Butterflies were fluttering around my stomach. I kept pulling on the front of my jacket to keep my hands from shaking. I had decided I would leave at six thirty. That way I wouldn't be early and seem too anxious. It was only six fifteen and I knew the next fifteen minutes were going to seem like the longest of my life. I alternated between pacing around my bedroom and reapplying my sheer lip gloss. Then finally, the clock on my cell phone read six thirty. I tucked it into my clutch and headed for the door.

* * *

The sun was only just beginning it's decent behind the horizon, casting shadows along the busy Philadelphia streets. There wasn't much humidity in the air, so it was becoming cooler as the sun went down. I trudged the five blocks from the train station to Buster's Cafe, cursing myself for wearing heels. I could feel the blisters forming on my toes with every step.

There was a tree, surrounded by a small garden and a bench outside the restaurant. Mr. Fitz was sitting on the bench, kicking his worn, leather dress shoes into the concrete. His shoulders were slumped and he looked tired. I cleared my throat as I approached, catching his attention. He smiled as he stood to greet me.

"Hi, Aria," He said, giving me an awkward wave.

I stepped forward closing the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him quickly. "Hi, Mr. Fitz."

His face paled when I touched him, so I stepped back quickly. There was a pregnant pause. I was afraid to make eye contact. I looked down and began straightening the chiffon dress I was wearing, smoothing out the wrinkles made from sitting on the train.

"Maybe, you shouldn't call me Mr. Fitz. If you're going to hug me. Outside of school, I'm Ezra," His voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes were darting back and forth as though he was waiting for someone to recognize us.

"We're not in Rosewood. No one can see us here," I promised, but discreetly checked over my shoulder. I didn't want to get Ezra in trouble. After making sure the coast was clear, I asked Ezra if he wanted to go inside.

* * *

The two of us talked for hours over coffee and pastries. It didn't feel like we were a teacher and student sneaking around. It felt like a real date. I was learning a lot about him. He loved to teach, but he loved to write more. He wrote in his spare time and was currently trying to get one of his fictional romance novels published. I beamed. I loved to write. It's what I wanted to do in college. I dreamed of making the New York Times Best Seller's list.

"I would love to read something of yours sometime," He commented, sipping his coffee.

I dropped my gaze to the table. I considered everything I wrote to be personal. My friends and family had never even read anything of mine. I waited for the need to hide my journals to come, but it didn't. With Ezra I felt comfortable. He was a fellow writer and I wanted to show him some of my works. I nodded and smiled at him. "I'd like that."

Ezra offered to drive me home, but I declined. I had to remind him that our relationship was inappropriate and had to be kept a secret. He must've enjoyed the date as much as I did because he had forgotten that little fact. We exchanged cell phone numbers and I promised to text him when I made it home safely. He still looked reluctant to leave me, but I think the promise comforted him some. He gave me a quick hug and said he'd see me tomorrow before retreating to his silver Camry down the block.

* * *

My house was dark when I pulled into the driveway after the date. It was 10:30, but my parents were always in bed early. They claimed it helped with the natural balance of their bodies and other holistic stuff they believed in. I made my way through the house as quietly as possible, doing my best not to stumble in the darkness.

"Yes!" I whisper-shouted once I was safely in my room. I kicked off my shoes, relieving my aching feet then quietly danced around, letting the pure joy of night's previous events sink in.

After I changed out of my dress and into a pair of sweats I pulled out my phone and opened a text to Ezra. _Hey, I'm home safe. All tucked into bed XoXo_. I wrapped myself in the quilt my mother crocheted me when I was younger and laid my head down on my pillow. It had been a long, eventful day. I'd almost forgotten...my hand flew to my stomach and I sighed, remembering why I asked Ezra out in the first place.

The image of the positive pregnancy test sitting on my sink swam into my mind and made me shudder, despite the warm weather and comforter around my shoulders. I was pregnant. The date was so good and Ezra was so perfect that I had forgotten that fact for a few hours. Now, reality was kicking me in the butt and I needed to come up with a plan...fast.

_Great! I was worried. Goodnight, Aria. _I read Ezra's text, then put the phone on the beside table and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. I hoped I wouldn't dream tonight because most likely I'd have nightmares.

* * *

**I know it's another short one! I'm sorry! I hope you like it though. Leave reviews and let me know what you think! **


End file.
